The Sakura Diaries
by xtomboy18x
Summary: Diary entries from Sakura Haruno. Join her life stories on love, friendship, angst and forgivness. Live through her life. NaruSaku -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I never knew my own feelings until I knew his. He understood me from the very beginning, cared for me from the very beginning, even loved me from the very beginning. I just couldn't believe it too me this long to realize it. My feelings for him where clouded by my desire to be wanted and protected. I took the wrong pathway, making delusional decisions while he followed me every step of the way. While I stumbled and fell, he never wavered and was always there to pick me back up again.

I remember when we were littler; me ridiculed for my appearance, him for what was inside him. I remember how the village treated him. They were all full of hate and fear, all directed at a sad and heart broken child with no family ties. How cruel they were to him; how cruel I was. Even though I never took him seriously, he always cared about me. All those ridiculous statements of "Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?" or all the small things he did, he meant every single one of them. Only now do I realize what that meant. He loved me.

Today is Naruto's birthday, October 10th. I will pull him aside after he his alone and really, truly confess my feelings for him. Tell him I'm sorry for all the insults, rejections, and ignorance I was towards him and his love for me. Because, in all honesty, I love him. I truly do. With all my heart.

With love,

Sakura Haruno


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, nor any of its characters. All rights and credits are too their original owners.

**Okay, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm deciding whether or not to put some drama and conflict in here, seeing as we can't forget about good ol' Sasuke, can we? *Inside my head: Yes, yes we can =D) But I will see what I can do. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I arrived at Naruto's birthday party, a little later than usual. I had to make sure my expression was in check before I entered his apartment. I only had one chance at this and in the past I had always ended up ruining everything I had attempted before. I already hurt Naruto more than he deserves, I don't want to make the same mistake again.

Two knocks where made before the door opened. The person behind the door was the birthday boy, Naruto Uzumaki. His face lit up like the bright sun, making me cringe inside. All the guilt I've been hording about hurting him came resurfacing back. I quickly discarded all thoughts about it and gave Naruto my best, genuine smile that mirrored his own. "Come on in, Sakura-chan," he said while inviting me inside. I quickly took a look about the room, astonished by what I saw. The rooms where completely clean; no old expired milk cartons, no clothes or bedding on the floor, no half eaten ramen cups, everything spit spot. "Wow," I breathed, unable to hold back my astonishment, "You did a really good job Naruto." In return, he grinned his big idiotic grin that I have always loved and said, "Yeah, well it took me a while, but I knew you where coming over so I did I just for you..." We both looked at each other awkwardly, each one of us blushing shades of red. Naruto coughed a nervous laugh, while I shyly looked down at my shoes. "Eh-hem," said a voice behind us making us turn to see Shikimaru with a handful of present, "If you two love birds are done," another shade was added to our already reddened faces, "It's time for Naruto to open his presents." "Oh, right," he said, still caught up in the moment.

I just smiled in return and followed him to his living room where everyone was gathered around a big, huge pile of presents and other gift wrapped assortments. While everyone was giving Naruto each their presents, I couldn't help but catch myself looking at him. His smile was always on, laughing and grinning like a wild cat. He was so happy that day that his genuine radiance rubbed off on me. I was filled with a sense of security and happiness, just by being in the same room with him. My smile wavered, seeing the irony of his old childhood and now. How now they where showering him with presents while before they threw rocks and sticks at him. Naruto must of glanced over at me in the corner of the room, a look of concern on his face. "Sakura-chan," he said while coming up to me, "What's the matter, you're crying?" I quickly brushed away tears that I never knew had shown themselves, and plastered a smile on my face. "I-I'm alright, Naruto," I said, trying not to worry him, "Did you open up all your presents?" "Yeah," he said, still looking at me, "But I didn't get yours, Sakura-chan." I looked up at him, my green globes of emerald looking into his sapphire.

"Follow me, Naruto." I said, keeping my voice to only a whisper. He followed me, still watching me closely. I could feel his eyes staring at me while we walked outside on his front step. A small, chilly breeze let itself be known as I shivered in my ignorance to bring my coat. All of a sudden, I was wrapped in warmth. Looking at what was given to me, Naruto's jacket, I looked back at Naruto. His face was still pinned in concern, only a slight smile on his face. "We don't want you to freeze, Sakura-chan," he said, "Because no one wants to be cold inside." My heart instantly stopped beating at his words. He had just hit the mark. Inside was bitter cold towards Sasuke for leaving me, the guilt of hurting Naruto.... All that pain rushed from inside me while I burst into streams of cold tears. Shocked and worried, Naruto asked, frantic, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan??!" He was still oblivious to the fact that he had hit a sore spot, "Are you okay?" I looked back up and seeing his face full of concern and love for me, I just let it out. I ran into his arms, saying "I'm sorry, Naruto, so sorry..." in between sobs. He was stunned at first, having me in his arms. Then he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my pink, chopped up hair, and whispered sweet words to me to settle me down. "Shh," he cooed, "It will be alright, Sakura-chan, I'm here." After I had finally stopped with the water works, I looked into his eyes again, showing him my pain and regret over the past few years. "Naruto..." I started, my heartbeat picking itself back up again, beating against my chest. My breath became shallower as I was lost in his sapphire blue eyes. He kept looking at me, his full attention given to me, like there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Felling his love for me and his compassion and faith in me just tore my apart.

"Naruto," I said in a gush of breath, "I love you!" And so in his arms, dried up tears staining my face, I confessed. The only problem was, Sasuke was there.

* * *

**Ohhh... cliffhanger! Lol, sorry about that guys. I had to put Sasuke in there somewhere. =D I hoped you liked it, and don't worry, more will be revealed in the next chapter. Your opinions and thoughts are always appreciated! See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I does not own Naruto or any of its characters (if I did, Naruto and Sakura would of hooked up at the beginning =D).

**Chapter 3 is up! Yay! I'm so sorry it's taken so long but I guess I don't have a good excuse except that my mind went blank with writers block. Sorry! Now, without further a due, let the story begin!**

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day in my life. It was going great and so wonderful that I thought I was in absolute bliss. That is, until I turned around and my emerald globes stared in disbelieve in cold black onyx. My whole body was shaking so hard I was shivering. It was like I couldn't move, couldn't think. I just stared. That's all I could do. It felt like a feeling I've tried so hard to forget over the years, like my heart was breaking all over again, and again until there was nothing left.

I felt a strong, protective grip on my shoulders as well as a low growl. It sounded so vicious, like the owner was seething with venom. "What are you doing here," Naruto growled dangerously quiet while pulling me closer to him, "Sasuke Uchiha?" A small grunt was his only response. Another growl was heard, and as I tore my eyes away from _him_ towards Naruto, I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. Naruto's eyes turned blood red, his whisker markings on his face turning more animal like, his nails growing into claws.

"Answer me," Naruto spat, his once normal teeth now turning into canine molars. I looked back at Sasuke, part of me pleading for something, anything that this was the real Sasuke. Any normal person would say he looked normal, except when you looked in his eyes. That was a feeling I would be glad to forget but can't. Pure hatred rested in those black onyx eyes. I remember how I wished it wasn't true. I wanted to think, _'Sasuke's back! He came home!'_ But I knew it was a lie. One look in his eyes made it true.

"I came back," started Sasuke, taking a calm step forward with each word, "To destroy you."

The last thing I could remember was Sasuke clenching Naruto's throat like it was a twig and Naruto screaming my name, _"Sakura-chan!"_

That's when everything went black.

**Done with this chapter! Sorry I ended it with another cliffhanger, you guys must be tired of that by know. Hehe... Well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out what happens next, cya!**


End file.
